


Interruptions

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Stuff from my Writing Blog [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, UGH OKAY I LOVED WRITING THIS ONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo
Summary: Request: Can I request a scenario for Kagami and Murasakibara? They're trying to confess how they feel to their crush, but always get interrupted by their friends.





	1. Kagami

He'd been trying to confess his feelings to you for almost a week, and it was already Thursday, but every time you two would find you had a moment alone, someone  _always_ interrupted. It was getting to the point where Kagami was starting to think it was some sick trick that his friends were playing on him, or some sign from the heavens that he shouldn't confess to you. But he'd be damned if he passed up on the opportunity.

Kuroko was so tired of hearing Kagami gush about how beautiful and smart and funny and talented you were, so in Kuroko's own words, he encouraged Kagami to confess and take his chance.

"Kagami-kun, you just have to shut up and do it if you want to get anywhere." Is what Kuroko actually said. But when Kagami finally took his friend's advice, he never thought there'd be other obstacles he'd have to climb just to get the chance to talk to you alone.

"Hey, y/n, wait up!" Kagami called to you, making you turn around right as you were pushing open the door to head home for the day. Kagami ran to you as fast as he could, not wanting to let the sun set on another day that you didn't know how he felt.

Which is why he was running toward you at nearly full-speed, causing your senses to go on high alert; you wanted to run out of the door and far away from the charging bull but something in your heart glued your feet to the ground and made you wait for Kagami to reach you.

Kagami stopped right before he slammed into you, bent over with his hands on his knees and his chest heaving. He held up a finger to signify that he needed a minute to catch his breath.

"Taiga, you've played full games of basketball without a second thought--yet a short run down the hall has you huffing and puffing?" You teased, stooping down to meet his eyes and flash him a smile. He looked up at you through bashful lashes with a red tint to his cheeks. "Was it something I said?"

Kagami straightened up, pushed his hair back, and cleared his throat, all the while pushing his shoulders back, and you suddenly felt smaller.

"No, it's something I need to say--" Kagami took a deep breath, "y/n I think--"

"Taiga!" Hyuuga's annoyed voice boomed from the beginning of the hallway. Kagami realized that it was happening  _again_  and he had to act fast before he would lose his opportunity  _again_. Kagami grabbed at your hand, trying to drag you as far away as possible from his pending doom that came in the form of Hyugga.

Alas, Hyuuga followed the pair closely, soon catching up and hooking his arm around Kagami's neck, breaking him apart from you. "You're late to practice! Next time this happens, I'm going to--"

"Hyuuga-senpai, please! I  _have_ to tell y/n-kun that I like her or else I will die!" Kagami begged, wrenching himself from Hyuuga's grip and flailing his hands wildly as he tried to make his point.

You fell quiet out of shock and slight giddiness. This tall, dark, and handsome basketball player liked  _you_ , you of all people.

"What?" You whispered, causing the two basketball players to cease their arguing and turn towards you. Kagami widened his eyes as he realized what he had just revealed and hid his face in his hands.

"Oh crap." He muttered. Hyugga looked in between the two of you.

"I'll leave you two to it, then." He stated, nodding at you and disappearing down the hall. Once Hyuuga's footfalls could no longer be heard, you spoke up in a hushed tone.

"Why me?"

"Why you what?" Kagami answered almost immediately. His voice was laced with fear and regret, probably because his confession wasn't going as planned. He wanted to make it sound romantic and cute in a way, instead of forced and rushed like it had been.

"Why do you like me?" You asked, cauing Kagami to look up at with such a look of incredulity.

" _Are you kidding me?"_ Kagami moved closer to you and placed his hands on either side of your face, making your eyes meet his. "You are the sweetest, smartest, coolest girl I've ever met. You're so much fun to be around and it doesn't help that you're cute as heck."

"Cute as heck?"

"Cute as  _heck_ , y/n." Kagami insisted. He became aware of himself and cleared his throat as he moved his hands away from your face, causing you to giggle at his embarrassment. You took one of his hands and returned it to your cheek and smiled up at him.

"Well, the wait was worth while...but I knew the whole time." You confessed. A strangled noise rose up out of Kagami's throat as he stared at you in disbelief. "You made it so obvious, Taiga. It was cute, though. It's part of you why I like you so much."

Kagami rose his eyebrows and let his jaw drop. He couldn't even remember what he had been so nervous about.


	2. Murasakibara

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Himuro looked up from his textbook and let his eyes rest on the grumpy titan who was lounged on their common room couch.

"What's wrong, Atsushi?" He asked gently, knowing that the best way to approach a grumpy giant was to be gentle and cautious. But it didn't work this time. Murasakibara's eyes snapped to Himuro's face angrily, almost accusingly, and his lips twisted down into a frown.

"You know, Muro-chin." He muttered, shifting his whole body away from Himuro when he was done speaking. Himuro stared at Murasakibara's, not believing that Atsushi could act so childishly without explanation, but also faintly amused at his unreasonable attitude. He didn't expect anything less from the over-sized baby.

"No, I don't, Atsushi. You're going to have to be specific."

Murasakibara grumbled as he shifted back to face Himuro. "Everytime I'm about to tell Chibi-chin I like her you show up and interrupt us."

Himuro has to press his lips together to keep himself from bursting out laughing. He quickly brought his phone out of his pocket and typed a message to the basketball group chat, which excluded Atsushi, telling the rest of the upperclassmen that Atsushi was on to them.

Fukui replied within seconds, telling them he'd thought up a new plan to ruin Atsushi's next opportunity to confess to you.

It came to be the next day, right after basketball practice, when you and Atsushi had planned to meet by the bleachers in his gym. As soon as Atsushi saw you, his eyes lit up and the traces of a faint smile could be seen on his normally expressionless face, and he made his way over to you.

He felt particularly confident about his opportunity at this moment since none of his bothersome teammates seemed to be around.

You noticed his eyes darting around the gym and you tugged on the hem of his shirt to get his attention.

"Ne, Chibi-chin, I'm gonna tell you something really quick, okay?"

"Okay..." You anticipated his confession, having known that he liked you from the way he'd always give you piggy back rides, share his snacks with you, and sometimes even hold your hand whenever the two of you were alone.

"I really li—" Atsushi's lips withered into a scowl as Fukui silently stepped in between the two of you, staring Atsushi down.

"What do you want, Fu-chin?"

"Someone has stolen your snacks. I just came here to tell you." Fukui shrugged, throwing a nonchalant glance toward the gym's open door where Okamura and Liu stood, taunting Atsushi with his plastic bags full of snacks.

Atsushi narrowed his eyes at them, and then at Fukui, and let out a big sigh.

"I give up." Murasakibara groaned, raising his hands as if surrendering, and walking out of the gym and into the cool fall air, leaving you as confused as ever.

You'd been waiting for the moment that your purple-haired crush finally confessed his feelings to you, yet another opportunity was ruined by his teammates.

"I feel like you guys are doing this on purpose." You accused, narrowing your eyes at Fukui. His lips slowly curled into a mischevious grin.

"We're teaching him perseverance, y/n. Looks like you could stand to learn it, too."


End file.
